meeting 1
by Goosefire
Summary: Munsters meet the Addams Family. This is the classic Addams from 1964. This is only ch.1 They meet in 2 so hold onto your fangs people. Rating is now M for language and suggestive behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MEETING**

**by**

**Goosefire**

**Chapter 1**

The first meeting between the Addams Family and the Munsters. There is no Addams Family listed under TV so I had to choose movie but when you read imagine the classic 1964 tv show. Hold on to your fangs people.

'Mail's in.' came the call from Morticia, a slender woman with long black hair and who always dressed in black, floor-length dresses which radiated outward, suggesting the 8 legs of a spider. Thing, as always, sorted the mail.

'Oh dear. We seem to have received someone's mail by mistake.'

'Really? Whose?' That was asked by Gomez Addams, her husband. He usually wore a pin-striped suit and his eyes had a manic look.

Morticia looked at the letter and read, 'Lily Munster, 1313 Mockingbird.'

After verifying the location they all climbed into their car and went to pay the Munster family a visit and return the letter.

Upon arrival, they all looked at the property. 'Smashing home, and the grounds are impressive!' announced Gomez Addams. 'Well, we should announce ourselves and return the letter.'

Wait until they actually meet in ch.2


	2. Chapter 2

**THEY'RE HERE**

**A/N:** Hi. This is chapter 2 and the Munsters finally meet the Addams Family. I read that Beverly Owens, the first Marilyn, recently passed away so in this story she appears, not Pat Priest. Enjoy.

Uncle Fester grabbed the ornate door-knocker and knocked. The door was answered by a petite woman who looked out-of-place; anywhere else she would be considered strikingly beautiful. Despite being human, Marilyn was very perceptive and knew some 'things' were not to be invited in; she also knew that these were safe.

'Our apologies for this intrusion miss,' spoke the dapper gentleman in the pin-striped suit 'but we received a letter that was addressed to a Lily Munster and came here to return it; you wouldn't be her would you?'

''Aunt Lily? Please step inside and I will call her.'

These guests stepped into this home and immediately began admiring the décor.

'AUNT LILY! We have guests.'

Down came a stunning vampiress in a long dress who looked positively ravishing. 'Yes. May I help you?' This time, the old witch responded. 'If you're Lily Munster, then we're here to help you. See we received a letter with that name and this address and came to deliver it.'

'Oh! Thank you! Please come in and have a look around.'

'My what a lovely home you have.' spoke the old lady. 'Is that henbane I smell?'

'As a matter of fact, it is. Grandpa is probably mixing some crazy potion in his lab, downstairs, in the dungeon.' 'Really! I would love to see it; I dabble myself.' 'Just a minute.' Lily walked over to a well-disguised trapdoor and stamped her foot. The lid came up and they all could see a funny old man and a lot of smoke. 'What?!' 'Grandpa, we have visitors, and they would like to see your lab if possible?' 'Actually just me and Fester.' 'Sure! Come on down.'

Meanwhile, a tall gentleman, almost as tall as Lurch, came down the stairs, followed by a boy about Pugsley's age. 'My husband, Herman and our son Eddie. Dear, these are the Addamses returning a letter they received by mistake.'

During this, Eddie walked over to the 2 kids and started sniffing. 'What's that for?' asked Pugsley. 'Please forgive our son. As you may notice he is a werewolf, and sometimes smells to determine how to behave.' 'It's alright kids!' said Gomez. 'Let him smell and see what he comes up with!'

Sniffing Pugsley, Eddie decided he wasn't too interesting. Then he he sniffed Wednesday; -Oh shit! I'm royally screwed.-

Now what? Read ch.3 and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**GREETINGS**

**by**

**GOOSEFIRE**

This is the third and hopefully final chapter of this macabre meeting. The only thing missing is Elvira and maybe Rod Serling. Keep the garlic handy.

**Down in the Dungeon**

'Drat! I lost a connection!' hollered Grandpa. 'What's wrong?' asked uncle Fester. 'I lost a connection and now, I don't have enough electricity.' 'How much do you need?' asked Grandmama. Before Grandpa could reply, Uncle Fester grabbed the cable and stuck it in his mouth; immediately the power meter went way up! 'Thanks, old man!' With enough power, Grandpa was able to finish the mixture. He immediately offered some to his guests. 'I don't recognise the smell.' said the old witch. 'Trust me.' he said. Well Fester joined him in the first snort and after a big cough they said in almost one voice, 'Boy! That's good booze.'

Living Room

Gomez really liked Herman Munster. He had a good head on his shoulders; he wondered whose it was. 'Where did you say you worked?' 'Goodbury, Gateman, and Graves.' was the reply. 'I know them well. I keep them on retainer in case we need to dig up some old friends.'

'Eddie.' spoke Lily. 'Take the others upstairs and show them the house please.' 'Yes mom.' came the reply.

Upstairs

'My mom really meant, show you my room.' said Eddie. 'Wow!' spoke Pugsley, is that a real coffin?'

While looking, Pugsley felt a monster pain and saw nothing but stars. Eddie looked at the girl. 'I was right. You are the more dangerous. Now what?' Wednesday replied, 'It's simple: your sense of smell must have told you about me.' 'I know you're older than you look.' 'And so are you. We both age slower but we're older than we look. Do I really need to spell it out?' She purposefully rocked her hips for him. 'Oh shit. I was right: I'm in trouble.' She proceeded to wrap her legs around him and kiss him.

Downstairs(10 minutes later)

Ar-ar-owooooooo.

'What was that?' Marilyn replied, 'I would think it was wolf. But the only wolf is my cousin, Eddie.'

The three kids came stumbling down the stairs. Of the three, the girl had a smirk but walked carefully, like she was very sore. Eddie also walked strangely, and had a dazed look. -You minx.- thought Marilyn. -So, it was Eddie. I can't wait to hear THIS story.-

'A pleasure meeting you. I hope you will visit again.' said Lily.


End file.
